Conversing with a brickwall
by Bichonmom
Summary: Sequel to Male of the Species. Please R/R


Title: Conversing with a Brick Wall  
  
Genre: General/Humor/Romance?  
  
Rating: G to maybe PG. BTW folks this is supposed to be funny in places but I've been told I have a strange sense of humor!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them for a little while. (And if DPB and CBS would play nice with them I might not feel the need to do this.)  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to Male of the Species. Trish has flown to D.C. after Harm was released to talk to him about his need to protect others. This is her reaction to the conversation. (I think you can guess from the title how the conversation went!)  
  
A/N This is only my 3rd story. And my second from Trish's point of view. I kind of like writing from her perspective. The naming of the headaches is a running gag between me and my high school special ed. students.  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
I have a headache. I really large headache. If I were to give a name to my headache it would be Harmon David Rabb Junior. My son. My only son. Since he's an adult I wonder if it's still child abuse if I smack him to try and knock some sense into him?  
  
My son is brilliant naval lawyer/aviator. How can someone so smart be such an idiot when it comes to relationships? He was recently arrested and charged with the murder of Lieutenant Loren Singer a lawyer he worked with a JAG Headquarters. He was even tried for the crime. The charges were dismissed after it was discovered that another officer committed the crime. An officer who didn't even work at JAG. Harm was charged because when he was originally questioned he was evasive because he felt the need to protect his half-brother Sergei. Sergei and Loren had a one night stand and Harm was under the mistaken impression that Sergei was the father of the baby that Loren was pregnant with when she was killed. Segei is an adult and didn't need Harm's protection. Not to mention the fact that the baby wasn't his. I can't fault Harm for trying to protect him that's just the kind of man Harm is.  
  
So why am I laying on a bed in a D.C. hotel room with a cold cloth over my eyes thinking about strangling my only child? Because I flew out here to talk to him about his need to protect others and how that was keeping him from the woman he loves, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. How do I know he loves her? Well it's amazing what your child will tell you when they're drunk. He also admitted to me tonight that he loves her. He also agreed with me that his need to protect her is what kept them apart. So why my headache? The moron doesn't believe that she feels the same way about him as he does about her!  
  
I tried to tell him it's not that, she just doesn't fully understand the workings of the male Rabb mind. He's said no, if she truly loved him, she wouldn't have accepted Bugme's ring the night after their ferry ride. I tried to tell him she just felt rejected and in shock if she'd truly loved the guy she'd have said yes immediately not ten months later. I'm sure she was shocked when Harm said not yet. Jordan once told me she was only with Harm until Mac decided she wanted him. She seems the type to have said the same kind of thing to Mac. I only ever talked to Jordan on the phone when she answered when I called Harm's. I'm not sure I would have liked her had I met her. I'm sure the guy probably threatened to leave to get the ring moved to the correct hand I mean she moved it about the same time that Harm was thinking about leaving the Navy to look for Sergei. Harm once told me Mac had abandonment issues. Those kind of issues aren't hard to play on.  
  
The next thing I did was bring up the fact Mac didn't marry the guy. Harm said that was only because he left her. My response to that was if Mac truly loved the guy she would have followed him to Sydney to work things out. I'm sure you can access hundreds of different flights to get to Sydney from the Washington D.C. area.  
  
Harm countered with the fact Mac took that TAD on the Guadalcanal and refused to talk to him when he followed her. Well when he explained further he admitted that he told her to "come to him" and when she got there he turned her away because Renee's father had just died. Mac was supposed to wait for him to get done with Renee? I can understand why she ran. Then when he followed her there she asked if he'd give up his girlfriend and he had to think about it. How can such an intelligent man be so STUPID!  
  
Now don't get me wrong I liked Renee. She made my son happy at a time when he felt his world was ending. That said, I want grandchildren and I can't imagine Renee being the one to provide them. Harm was with Renee because he thought he couldn't have Mac. Like I said Harm talks when he's drunk. When Mac accepted that ring he called me one night and talked. He thought he'd misunderstood her on the ferry. He thought the woman he loved didn't feel that way about him.  
  
Then Renee came along. In his way Harm loved her. I don't think it was like he loves Mac but he did love her. I can understand that and so can my husband. Harm Senior was my soul mate. It took me a very long time to learn to live with the loss of my soul mate. Then I met Frank. Frank knows I love him. He also understands that it's different than what Harm Senior and I had. It doesn't lessen what Frank and I have though. That's what I think Harm and Renee had. It not that it wasn't love it was that Mac is Harm's soul mate and Cyrus is Renee's.  
  
Anyway I can understand why Mac ran and didn't want to talk. Never try to force a woman to do anything on any other time schedule but hers. The thing that Harm doesn't understand is all this doesn't mean she doesn't love him.  
  
I'm not sure what to do. I came out here hoping to help Harm find his way to his soul mate. I also wanted him to understand that even having only a few years with your soul mate is worth anything life may deal you. Harm is so like his father it's not even funny.  
  
OH GOOD GOD! I've been talking to the wrong person. I need to finally meet Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. It took Harm Senior's mom to make me understand his behavior. I bet I can do the same thing for Mac.  
  
TBC with Trish's thoughts after meeting Mac. If you like? 


End file.
